A Very Unlikely Love Story
by ShioriMillie
Summary: Kaiba and Serenity hate each other so much they cant stand one another, so when a Goddess of Love job is in jeopardy, she uses the unlikely pair in her experiment to get her job back. Unfortunately the experiment involves the pair falling in love.
1. Ten Things I hate about You

Chapter 1

Ten Things I hate about you

AN:I own nothing but the plot

Serenity walked briskly to her locker through the busy hallway of Domino High. She was pissed, really pissed. It was her first day starting the 10th grade and she had Literature first thing this morning and with her least favorite person in the world. Seto Kaiba.

Just the thought of his self-cock ass righteous persona made her mad. And to think she had to tolerate his being for a whole year.

Joy, she rolled her eyes and dodged a group of girls. She came to her locker and threw it open. She shoved her books in while pulling out her Lit books out of her pink shoulder bag. She hated Kaiba so much that she even had a list of things she hated about him. She had ten to be exact, though she knew it was not enough to cover his annoying personality.

His self-righteous stride pisses me off

His presence annoys me

His know-it-all brain drives me up a wall

He is the only person in Domino High I can compete with academically

His rather all too knowing smirk

He has every single and none-single girl (including me) going 'gaa gaa' over him

His absolutely bad timing when I'm in trouble with Joey

The fact that I have X-rated dreams about him

The way he calls my brother names even when he deserves it

All of the above

She sighed heavily and closed her locker shut and walked off to her class. She had no idea who her Lit. teacher was going to be but she hoped it that it will be a good person because, damn, she will need that person to keep her mind off Kaiba during class.

* * *

Kaiba was walking through the hallway, heading to his first class of the day, minding his own business when someone ran face forward into his chest and knocked the book he was so very much into onto the floor.

"Sorry," she replied hastily, immediately bending over to pick up his book.

His lips raised into a smirk as he saw who it was.

_Wheeler_.

"Well, well, well. Finally decided to come out of your cave huh, Wheeler? I'm shocked someone hasn't shot you as yet."

At his voice, Serenity paused and dropped back down his book.

"Oh," she said like if she saw something disgusting, "Kaiba. What are you doing out in public?"

Kaiba chuckled lightly and leaned over to pick up his book. "I see. Still mad I caught you in you little act, Wheeler?"

Serenity beamed red and added hotly, "You had no business being there."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat," He shrugged carelessly.

"Whatever Kaiba. I have classes to attend,"

"Whoa, hold on," he said, catching her arm and pulling her back. "Tell me. How does it feel knowing that I know your secret?"

"I couldn't care less Kaiba," Serenity replied irritated. "Now move. I have class to go to."

Kaiba released her and watched with amusement as Serenity stiffly walked to class. Judging by how thick the books she held in her hand, he'd guess she had literature first.

_Well, I guess I've got Lit with a Wheeler. This year ought to be interesting._

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey there Wheeler," Tea, one of Serenity best friends chirped happily as a fuming and totally pissed Serenity took her seat. "What's up?"

"Nothing at all." she lied, pulling her open waist length maroon hair into a careless ponytail.

"Sooo…" Tea started, leaning in, "how was your date with Tristan?"

"Urgh!' Serenity frowned, "It was horrible! He acted like a complete ass on the date that day. I broke up with him."

"Oh! That's sad." Tea said remorsefully, then chirped, "Well at least worry about him bothering you today."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cuz," Tea said, flicking a nail, "he got knocked down this morning in front of Iwa's Hot Bun Shop. And you won't believe who is responsible."

"He got knocked down?" Serenity cried, horrified then swore, "Damn, someone beat me to it. Oh well…" she added happily, "Who's the lucky bastard? I wana thank him."

"Seto Kaiba."

"WHAT!"

"I know and guess what he said when he got out of his fat ass limo?"

"What?"

Tea sat up and put on a Kaiba-like voice, "'Yo, Tyler you dented my limo. I hope you have insurance, cuz you're gona be dirt poor when I'm done with you."

"Actually before I said all that I asked him if his eyes were up his ass. The crackshot walked in front my limo on a green light."

Both Tea and Serenity's heads snapped up with a startled gasp coming from Serenity and saw a smirking Kaiba leaning casually against a desk with his arms snugly folded.

Oh crap! Serenity thought.

"What are you doing here Kaiba?" Serenity asked icily.

"I think you owe me a 'thank you' Wheeler. After all, I did do you a favor."

Serenity burned a bright red then replied hotly, "Mind your own business Kaiba."

"Tsk. Such a nasty temper." He shook his head sadly. "How unattractive,"

Just then Joey, Yami and Yugi walked through the door much to Kaiba's disgust.

"Oh joy," he said lamely, "just what I need. A class full of friend loving losers."

"Go hump your laptop Kaiba," Serenity said before Joey could say anything, "clearly its missing you from your desk."

"Careful Wheeler," Kaiba said softly, unfolding his arms and pushing himself off the desk to place both arms on her desk, "I know your secret, and all I have to do is tell a certain someone…"

Serenity's face fell as Kaiba's lips pulled into an evil smirk. With that he pushed away from her desk, chuckling under his breath when suddenly the Lit teacher walked in.

O hell no… he frowned when he saw who it was.

* * *

This isn't so bad, Serenity thought smiling happily to herself, twirling her pen daintily between her slender fingers as she watched on with much interest. At first when she saw who her Lit teacher was go, she thought Lit class was going to be bust but as class wore on, the teacher proved to be quite entertaining.

The class (mainly the girls) was amused at the fact that Mr. Pegasus had such a grueling yet interesting effect on the boys in the class.

Oooooh. Would you look at their faces! It's priceless.

Of course Serenity had laughed her ass of when she saw the look of utter disgust come upon Kaiba's face when Mr. Pegasus walked in.

Flashback…

"_Good morning class," a happy Mr. Pegasus chirped, walking into the class in a tight hot pink suit and a bright yellow bow tie._

_He dropped the heavy Literature books he was carrying unto his desk and swiftly turned to survey his new year's class with eager eyes._

"_Oh looky here. Looks like I have a full class this semester," he said in a bored tone. "Yawn..."_

_His voice trailed off as his eyes scanned the room of students lingering particularly on the guys._

"_Oh my goodness!" he suddenly gasped, delighted. "I see that Mr. Duke Delvin has made it into my literature class. Oh my."_

_Duke held a tight face and looked away._

"_Oh and looky!" he pointed, bouncing lightly on his feet, "Mr. Yami Moto is here as well! I'm so delighted indeed."_

_As his eyes fell on Kaiba, Pegasus let out a startled gasp and clasped his trembling hands together by his mouth to hold back tears. "Oh my. Oh my. Mr. Kaiba I am truly happy. You are here at last. Finally!" he cried, "my life long dream has come true. I finally get to teach a class of handsome young fellows. Ah, I shall look forward to teaching this semester."_

_As Pegasus went off into another world, Kaiba was holding back some insulting words and chose to sit back with a grim expression._

_Sick old man, he snorted._

_When Pegasus finally came back to reality, his eyes fell on a certain fellow that completely wiped his toothy smile off his face and instantly killed his cherry aura._

"_Oh my…" he said slowly with a shaking hand coming up to cover his frown, "Umm… Mr. Joey Wheeler," he forced a smile but had a difficult time keeping it steady. "Well," he huffed dramatically, stomping down a foot to show his displeasure and folded his arms like a sullen child. "I find it highly disturbing that you are in my class. Tell me my hand…uh young fellow, how is it that you are in my Advanced Literature class considering the fact that you're illiterate?"_

"_I'm wa?" Joey asked confused, "Yo Yug, what'd he mean by dat?" he turned to tight faced Yugi who was trying to keep his face straight._

"_Illiterate meaning you can't read, idiot," Kaiba said coldly._

"_Watch it Kaiba!" Joey growled._

"_Go spray yourself for fleas, you mutt."_

"_Why you …"Joey started._

"_Go suck on a doorknob Kaiba." Serenity spat._

"_Maybe you should take your own advice Wheel-er."_

"_How dare you…" Serenity began._

"_Settle down children," Mr. Pegasus said, tapping a ruler against his desk._

_Kaiba and Serenity glared at each other before Mr. Pegasus tapped his ruler again. "Now, now. That's no way to behave Ms. Wheeler. Now apologize to Kaiba boy."_

"_Wha… wha?" Serenity sputtered, "bu… but…"_

"_You too Mr. Wheeler."_

"_No way. That-"_

"_Do it now or its detention for both of you. I will not tolerate you two picking on my star pupil."_

"_Fine. Sorry… Kaiba boy" Serenity clenched through her teeth._

"_Me too." Joey said tightly._

"_Now that's much better. Now we can move on. Please take out your books. Today we'll be looking at one of Shakespeare's famous books, Romeo and Juliet."_

_And you wonder why I hate Kaiba_

End of flashback…

* * *

AN: well this is the beginning of many other funny chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Drop me a review.


	2. The Limo Ride: Desparate for Food

Chapter 2: The Limo Ride: Desperate for Food

A.N: i own nothing but the plot

It was lunchtime and the gang decided to eat outside since in inside cafeteria was filled. They were sitting comfortably under one of the school's many scattered lunch benches. They were laughing off Literature class and the fact that Pegasus 'weird'.

"Did you see the super tight suit he was wearing?" Serenity laughed.

"I didn't mind so much the metro-tightness; it was the ghastly color I didn't understand." Tea replied, chewing on a chip.

"That man sickens me," Yami muttered, "Did you see how he acted when he saw me. I swear he was stripping me naked with his eyes."

Yugi laughed out, "Oh yeah, I saw that all right. Man you should have seen his face when Pegasus was walking through the rows and passing the rose along his neck."

Yami shuddered, and then groaned, "I hate Pegasus. I swear if he touches me again, I'm gonna kick his ass. I think he's gay."

"I like him," Serenity said suddenly. "He makes one of the most boring subjects quite interesting."

"Entertaining!?" Yami gasped, "The sick bastard used Duke and me to play Romeo and Juliet!"

"I know, that's what makes it entertaining,"

"Oh you sick, twisted, little girl." Yami said, sheepishly.

"So I've been told." Serenity sighed, thoughtfully.

"I must admit though, Duke played Romeo pretty darn well." Tea added.

"Oh yes," Serenity nodded in agreement, "Who knew he could put on such a desirable medieval accent."

"You guys are sick!" Yugi cried. "You're getting turned on from guys romantic lines to each other?"

"No. We're getting turn on because Duke Delvin is hot." Serenity said.

"Would you give it a rest?" Joey sighed, frustrated, "The guy's a moron."

"Not to mention he's a vain bastard." Yami said, coolly sipping his coke.

"Aw. Someone's jealous." Serenity teased.

"Ah bite me." Yami frowned.

Serenity and Tea laughed. Yami and Duke had a bitter rivalry that was so nasty, everyone in school knew about it. Serenity didn't know how it started, but all she knew was that it had something to do with some girl. Just then, Duke happened to pass by with his tray. Serenity's heart skipped a beat as his gaze locked unto their table. His gaze lingered with hers for a second before he raised his lips in distaste and walked off.

Serenity frowned, wondering why he screwed up his face at her when she caught Yami's expression. It was the same as Duke's. She was about to ask how the whole thing started when Joey asked,

"Hey guys, anyone of y'all seen Tristan? I haven't seen him all day."

Serenity glanced over at Tea and ducked her head and pretended she didn't hear Joey's question. Yugi shrugged while Yami looked up thoughtfully.

"Um, Yugi, you did not quite show us how Yami looked when Pegasus was doing his rose thing." She said, cutting Yami off as he was about to respond.

"Oh yeah!" Yugi suddenly lit up, "Oh man was it priceless." He went on and copied the exact look on Yami held in Literature. Yugi sucked in his face, frown his eyebrows and tighten his lips while they all laughed.

"Hey! That's called sexual harassment!" Yami said, disgusted. "And besides," he sneered icily, "he slapped your ass in gym last semester."

Yugi bleached as a sudden pause came in the laughter. Yami smirked smugly and leaned back with his arms folded, seemingly satisfied.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Yugi said, growing furious.

"Oops," Yami shrugged carelessly.

Serenity and Tea looked at each other blankly then burst out laughing.

"Oh my god." Serenity said. "I can't believe he did that."

"Yeah and I rather not talk about it," Yugi said tightly, glaring at his brother. Yami blew his brother a kiss then chuckled when Yugi flipped him off.

"What was he doing in gym anyway?" Tea asked, wiping a tear away. The girls and boys had separate gym periods.

"Like hell I'm telling you that," Yugi snapped.

"Why not?"

"Like I said, I rather not talk about it."

"How 'bout you Yami?" Serenity prompted.

"Hard luck there Ren. I'm not saying a word."

Serenity snorted then turned to her brother. She batted her lashes at him, "Joey…"

"Nope. Sorry Ren, this is just something we just can't tell you girls."

"Aw, you guys suck." Serenity wailed. "What could Pegasus possibly do to you boys to scar you so bad that you won't tell us?"

"He taught them C.P.R." A reply came. The girls were so caught in laughter that they were oblivious to Kaiba's presence.

Serenity and Tea threw back their heads and howled with laughter. The guys fell silent then whipped their heads around to the person the answer came from. Kaiba stood behind them with a smirk on his face.

"C.P.R! Oh wow." Serenity wheezed out, trying to catch her breath, "No wonder you guys were so defensive. God, I wish I was there to see that. That would have been a sight."

"I know. I especially like the part where he demonstrated on…"

"Kaiba, you flickin' chatterbox!" Joey yelled. "Couldn't you see we were keeping that one to ourselves?"

"Piss off, you flea scum," Kaiba spat.

"Why you…" Joey growled.

"What the hell do you want Kaiba?" Yami asked, ignoring the banshee like howls that were coming from Tea and Serenity.

"Nothing really, just Wheeler."

"Oh no, don't tell me your gay too?" Yami groaned.

"Not that one, you incompetent ass. The much smarter one."

"Oh riiight," Yami turned to the ground and whistled, "Yo Ren, Kaiba wants you."

"Huh?" she replied, her head coming up slowly from under the table. She wiped the uncontrollable tears running down her cheeks. "Whazzat?"

"Kaiba wants you," Yami repeated.

"What! What on earth for?"

"Da, hey what 'cha want my sister for?" Joey asked defensively, standing up.

"That's absolutely none of your business," Kaiba replied coldly. Rolling up the sleeves of his school shirt and folding his long arms. "Now shut up and eat your food."

"Da hey! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Look," Kaiba expired, clearly frustrated, "I'm wasting valuable time here. All I want is Serenity."

"What for?"

"That's confidential," he said impatiently. "Look Wheeler," he turned his steely blue eyes to Serenity, "You can either come with me and get this over with or stay here and continue to howl like the hyena you was before. Choose one."

Everyone fell silent and soon all eyes were on her.

"Well?" Tea asked, after a few long seconds passed.

Serenity hesitated momentarily with her eyes darting from Kaiba's face to her friends.

Why on earth did Kaiba want her? As far as she could remember, they hated each other guts. They couldn't stay in a room long enough without breaking out into a nasty quarreling fit.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Serenity replied haughtily, tossing her maroon hair over her shoulder, "Unless you tell me why you want me."

"Fine, suit yourself," Kaiba shrugged. "You have to give you're condolences to Tyler. He just asked for you in the hospital five minutes ago."

"Tristan?" they all yelled except Tea.

"I thought he might be sick," Yugi muttered to himself.

"Se-ren-ity," Joey started, "What's all this about?"

"Nothing, nothing," Serenity supplied quickly, "Come on Kaiba, let's go."

She got up and began pushing Kaiba away from the gang but Kaiba insisted suddenly on staying. The fact that Joey was acting up made him curious and found it quite satisfactory to prude on it more.

Oh crap! Serenity gasped. He won't dare…

"You know what I mean, don't you Wheeler? Tristan… the guy you've been dating… your_ boy_-friend."

"WHAT!" Joey exclaimed, blood rushing to his face, "BOYFRIEND! No one told me about this. What the hell! You have a boyfriend?"

"Had."Tea corrected.

"And it's Tristan?"

Serenity slapped her forehead and groaned, "I'm so dead." She muttered.

"Wow," Kaiba chuckled, "I guess you really are as dense as you look. Didn't you hear? Wheeler and Tyler were an item for months now." Kaiba looked at Joey's horrified face then chuckled. "Well I suppose you would want to know about their past couple of dates, now wouldn't you?" Kaiba said, getting comfortable on a seat he had taken across from the gang. "Let's begin with their first date, shall we? Well for starters, they spent the majority of their time at Apocolypto Dance Club."

"Apocolypto!" Joey cried, "You mean that night club with all the horny guys and alcoholic drinks?" he sent a nervous Serenity a death glare.

"Okay Kaiba, you've convinced me. Now let's go." A suddenly happy Serenity chirped.

"Not to mention Serenity's rather appealing… I mean unladylike choice of halter backs and bottom rider shorts."

"Oh hell no…"Joey growled.

"Come on Kai-ba! Let's go-o" Serenity hissed.

"Oh and their public make out scenes which I must say a world record of thirty minutes."

"DAT'S IT SERENITY! YOUR ASS IS DEAD!"

"Oh and one more thing-"

"I SAID let's go Kai-ba!" Serenity cried. She yanked an all too satisfied Kaiba off the seat and dragged him across the lawn into the parking lot where his limo was waiting.

"What? What else happened?" Joey yelled, "HEY! Don't 'cha be walkin' away from me when I'm talkin' tuh yuh!"

"Give it a rest Joey," Yami said, a little taken aback from what just occurred. "Besides, you can fry her ass at home."

"Oh… I'll more than fry her ass. You wait and see."

* * *

"I can't believe you told my brother that!" Serenity steamed, "Now my ass is fried, thanks to you."

"I'm so glad I could help," Kaiba relied drily.

They were seated comfortably inside one of Kaiba's many luxurious limos. The moment Serenity yank opened the door, her jaw dropped open about ten inches. It was gorgeous! Beige leather interior, 18'' flat screen plasma TV, a mini refrigerator, a killer stereo system and not to mention a painting of the blue eyes white dragon on the limo roof.

Wow! Serenity had thought. So this is how the almighty Seto Kaiba travels everyday.

For a moment, she had forgotten her place and had switched on the TV.

"Cool. It's in HD."

But before she could even blink, it was switched off and she received a cold glare that had her shivering.

"Strike one Wheeler. If you touch any of my stuff again, I won't hesitate to kick your pathetic ass out."

With that, he turned away and began working. Serenity had just shrugged a little hurt by Kaiba's tone but none the less, she shook it off and occupied herself by watching the passing cars on the road.

This sucks! She snorted bored, ten minutes into the limo ride. So what if Tristan got knocked by Kaiba's limo. It was not her fault the guy was practically stupid, hence the reason she broke up with him. Serenity looked at Kaiba from across the limo for a large gap separated them. Her eyes traveled over his lean body in silent admiration. Perfectly pressed school uniform minus the fact he had his sleeves rolled up, gorgeous blue eyes though they tend to be cold most off the time, neatly combed hair and last but not least a face to die for.

Boy was Kaiba sexy. Too bad he's an ice bitch but that some how added to his unbearable sex appeal. Right at that moment Serenity hated herself for ogling. She was surprised she hadn't drooled as yet.

Kaiba felt Serenity's eyes on him and looked up from his work. "Problem Wheeler?"

Serenity shook her head and quickly turned away. When she heard typing, she looked at him once again and frowned.

Kaiba _may _be hot but he is such a nerd! He's always on that stupid laptop. Maybe if I…

Her stomach rumbled silently.

Ah crap! I forgot to eat lunch. I was so focused on laughing at the guys I forgot to eat. Her eyes fell on the refrigerator. Hmmm, I wonder if anything in the fridge?

Serenity leaned forward a bit, since the fridge was just in front of her and placed her hand on the handle. She was about to open the fridge when Kaiba's voice stopped her.

"Don't even think about it Wheeler."

"Why? I haven't eaten lunch yet."

Maybe I should have asked first. Oh well…

"That's not my problem."

Serenity stared at him unbelievably for a few seconds then sat back. "Fine then, jackass" she muttered under her breath. "Well can you at least stop a drive in?"

"No." he said flatly.

"McDonall's?"

"No."

"A café shop?"

"No."

Sigh "A candy store?"

"No."

Just then the limo passed a doughnut's shop, "How 'bout some dou-?"

"No."

"Well, what does it have to eat?" Serenity practically exclaimed.

"Nothing."

"Not even soda?"

"No."

"Juice?"

"No."

"Iced tea?"

"No."

"Not even _water_?"

Kaiba paused in his typing and glanced up thoughtfully, "Wait… let me see…no." then continued to type.

His one worded answers were beginning to piss her off. She sighed heavily as she added another one of Kaiba's attributes to her hate list. "So you'd rather let me die from hunger?"

"Preferably… yes. In fact, if you could die now… make it quick. You're disturbing me."

"Shithole," she whispered. If he won't give her anything, she'll make him. By being annoying. She picked up one of the remotes from the holder across from her and observed it innocently.

"What's this?

"What does it look like." Kaiba said sarcastically, without looking up from his work.

"What does it do?"

"What remotes do."

"What does remotes do?"

"Stop being annoying and shut your ass Wheeler." Kaiba snapped irritably.

"My ass doesn't talk, asswipe."

"Well the amount of shit that's coming from you I'll have to assume your ass was talking."

"Look Kaiba," Serenity said, pissed off, "All I want is something to hold my stomach until we reach the hospital."

"Why don't you use your hands?" he sneered.

"Funny," Serenity mocked, "I want something to eat in case your stupid little brain missed the real meaning."

"Are you always this annoying when you're hungry?" he asked curiously.

This was getting tiring. "Please Kaiba?"

"You know, that was all you had to say."

"Really?" Serenity cocked an eyebrow, "So I get something to eat?"

"…No."

Serenity narrowed her eyes at him, "You bastard."

"Whatever you say, cretin." Kaiba snipped back, ignoring her now and dismissing their argument.

Serenity snorted and sat back frustrated. She was losing her mind here. They sat in silence for a while with an occasional belly growl from Serenity.

"If you really want something to eat Wheeler," Kaiba said, breaking the silence, "you have to take off _all_ your clothes and _beg_."

He finally looked up from his work and gave Serenity a wicked smirk. The silence that filled the limo this time was too tense, too full of awareness.

"No freakin way, you jerk!" Serenity replied, shocked then laughed. She suddenly felt cheap. "You can kiss my ass. I'm not that _desperate_ for food."

"Okay then," he shrugged lightly and went back to typing, "Starve."

Serenity glared at him. He couldn't be serious! In all her life of knowing Kaiba, she knew one thing, he _never_ joked. But this was just too funny.

"You're joking!' she said, not believing him.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Serenity looked at his face and gulped. Nope, he was not joking. His face was dead on serious. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she blushed when Kaiba raised an amused eyebrow. She was soo very hungry.

"Better decide quick Wheeler before I take back my offer." He went back to typing.

Oh how she hated Kaiba. Serenity bit her lip before coming to a conclusion. For once, she thankful that the glass separating them from the driver was one way and sound proof. This must be one of his business limos. Taking a deep breath, Serenity counted to five before she began unbuttoning her school blouse. She slipped them off her shoulders and was about to reach behind her back to unhook her bra when Kaiba happened to look up from his work. His mouth dropped open slightly when he saw Serenity's creamy breast being held nicely by an innocent pink bra.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!?"

Serenity looked up confused, "What? I'm doing what you told me to do."

"Are you insane Wheeler? You can't strip in front of me. I'll go blind."

"I don't get you Kaiba. First you tell me there's nothing to eat or drink in this mudda ass limo of yours, then you tell me if I want something to eat I should take off all clothes and beg and now that I'm doing it you're all mad?"Serenity spat. "Fuck you Kaiba."

"Can't you take a joke? You really think I'll let you strip inside my limo and shun myself just to gave you food?...Wow Wheeler," Kaiba chuckled, shaking his head. "You really _are _desperate."

"Funny Kaiba," Serenity said sheepishly, "Look, do you really have food in this limo?"

"No."

"Come on Kaiba," she pleaded.

Kaiba stopped for awhile. His gaze fell from her face to her breast.

"Please."

He smirked and closed his laptop. "Okay Wheeler. You won. I'll give you something."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," he repeated, and then added, "but there's one thing."

"What?"

"I have no food."

"Kai-ba…"

"But there is rootbeer if you like."

Serenity shrugged. It was better than nothing, "Fine, I'll take it."

"Sure," he chirped, "but first you have to kiss my shoes."

"Like hell I'll do that."

"Hey," he said, folding his arms and shrugging his shoulders, "Take it or leave it."

"All that for a stinkin' can of rootbeer?"

"Your choice."

There was a moment of staring before Serenity's eyes fell on something that made her smile. "Well how bout I just take you flashdrive!"

She threw herself forward and pulled the flashdrive out of his laptop. Unfortunately Kaiba's reflexes were just as fast and grabbed onto the other end just as Serenity was about to pull her arm away.

"You're pushing your luck Wheeler! Give me back my flashdrive."

"Well give me a rootbeer," she responded, tugging on it.

"No." he yanked back but Serenity did the same.

"Rootbeer!"

"Flashdrive," he said returning a yank, "I swear Wheeler, if you damage my flashdrive I'll kick your ass."

Serenity's mouth fell open at that before her eyes narrowed. "How dare you! Well maybe I will damage your flashdrive. As a matter o f fact I'll _destroy _it!" she yelled, yanking it hard.

The sudden tug cause Kaiba's elbow to jerk forward and collide it with his laptop. In slow motion, they watched as the laptop slide off the leather seat and smash unto the floor. The laptop snapped open while the screen flashed then went black and seven buttons popped out. They pause in their struggling and watched the laptop in awe. Serenity's mouth formed a perfect O.

"Oops…" she stuttered. She looked up and saw that Kaiba's face was masked in anger.

"That's it Wheeler!" Kaiba growled.

He pulled away his hand so hard that Serenity ended up falling on top of his chest. No way was she letting go. The bastard tricked her! It was only then that Serenity realized her little nakedness when her sort of uncovered chest made brief contact with his. She was however unable to recover from the pleasurable contact when Kaiba suddenly flipped Serenity unto her back and the f.d slipped out of her hands and bounced unto the floor. They paused in their struggling, glanced at each other and then made a dive for it. Serenity's hand came around it first and snatched it away.

"Ha!" she cried triumphantly. "I have it n—"

But her words were knocked out of her mouth when Kaiba practically tackled her unto the seat. They fell back unto the seat struggling with each other while exchanging heated words.

"All… I want… … is a rootbeer."

"Suck… ass… … Wheeler!"

"Give me… a root—Hey! Whatsat?" Serenity suddenly went off pointing innocently at Kaiba's shirt.

"Wha…" Kaiba looked down at his shirt only to have the f.d grabbed out of his hand.

"HA!" she exclaimed, smiling, "it's mine now!" She dangled it in his annoyed face.

"Wheel-er," Kaiba started and attempted to grab the f.d back but he missed as she dodged his hand and tucked it safely between her bosoms.

O _hell_ no! Kaiba cried to himself, staring incredulously at Serenity.

"Ha, ha! Now you can't get it." She teased, sitting up on him. Kaiba however was strongly aware of Serenity's scandalous position on top of him. She was straddling him, each of her legs on either side of his hips. God he must look stupid. He felt like a complete asswipe beneath her and what pissed him off more was that he was getting turned on. He scowled when she laughed at him, pulling down her left eye and showing him a monkey face.

"Poor Kaiba-boy. Lost without his precious flashdrive. What would he do?" she laughed again. "I guess you'll be giving me that rootbeer now."

He was about to swear off her mother's grave when she leaned forward just a bit, bringing her cleavage closer to Kaiba's face to retrieve her shirt above Kaiba's head did her bra unhook and fell on top of his chest.


	3. A Pissin Situation Part 1

Chapter 3

A Pissin Situation: Part 1

Serenity gaze fell downwards. She was too shocked and embarrassed to even say anything. Dear lord, what the hell just happened? Time seemed to pause as the unlikely pair stared at Serenity's boobs. Her mouth was suspended on its hinges while Kaiba's eyes bulged out of its sockets and oogled at the sight in front of him. The bra must have come undone from all the tackling they had done.

_Ho-ly shit!_ Kaiba breathed. Her bra had slipped off her shoulders and landed on top of his chest. _What the hell_… Here he was, minding his own business, typing happily before all this happened. Now, he was flat on his back with a half naked girl sitting on top of his who just happened to be, much to his unwanted satisfaction, Wheeler. And to put the cherry on top of the ice-cream … she had, by far, the hottest pair of tits his perverted eyes had ever seen. High, pert, nice round size; out of ten, she floored it hands down.

_Score one for the cretin_, Kaiba chuckled.

Serenity couldn't believe what she was seeing. Oh my god! She panicked. Did she just flash Seto Kaiba? _Oh crap_. Now she was screwed. She felt her nipples tightening in response to Kaiba's intense focus on her boobs and hurriedly turned to cover her chest with her arms, her cheeks rosy pink.

"I…I…"

Kaiba had to drag his gaze away from her upper body as he remembered why he was in his wondrous currant position. He quickly located his flashdrive on top of her bra and made a swift sweep with his hand to grab it when Serenity, at that same moment, decided to retrieve her bra. The simultaneous movement of their bodies caused Kaiba's hand to brush against her exposed chest. Serenity gasped in surprise before she made a startled cry and slapped his hands away.

"How could you?" she screamed, grabbing her bra up quickly and hugging it to her chest.

_Ah frig. _Thank god the limo window was sound proof or else the driver would have a pretty image in his head all now.

Kaiba raked his hand through his hair while muttering a curse. "It was an accident, Wheeler." He said coldly although he wasn't really regretful… to some extent. "Look Wheeler," he said, avoiding looking at her, "Just give me my flash drive so we can get over this."

"Why?" Serenity cried, "Not after you man-handled me!"

Kaiba let out a frustrated sigh and shoved Serenity off his lap; she yelped her disapproval as she tumbled to the floor. She glared at him while he rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide his anger. If he had to spend another second underneath the moron, he would definitely embarrass himself. He'd be damned if he ever was ever going to reveal that he found her desirable.

"Clearly you can see that I am annoyed right now Wheeler. So quit playing games and give me back my flashdrive."

"You know something? All this would never have happened if you hadn't act like a total ice bitch for a stinking' can of root beer."

"Excuse me?" Kaiba replied, his eyes forming dangerous silts. "Me? An ice bitch?" Kaiba threw back his head and chuckled. That was rich.

_This little tramp couldn't be serious! An ice bitch? Wow._

"And besides," she continued, "I don't have your flashdrive any more."

"What?" Kaiba choked, his head snapping back. His eyes searched the limo but it never came upon the stick-like contraption. "You mean you _lost_ my flashdrive?"

"I didn't lose it," Serenity defended herself; "You misplaced it."

"Wheel-er…" Kaiba grunted out, holding his nose bridge in utter frustration. "The last place my flashdrive was before you decided to go all 'girls gone wild' on me was in your bra."

Much to his satisfaction, he saw her cheeks burn a pretty pink at his remark before she killed it by transforming her face into her usual hideous frown and snipping back with a sneer that had him seeing red.

"Well it's not there now 'Kaiba-boy'. As you can see, much to your delight I suppose, I'm braless here."

_How right you are._

Kaiba's patience was wearing thin and he had better things to do. If Wheeler was pulling his leg here, dear god, he was_ so_ going to kick her ass. Silence fell upon them as they continued to glare at each other. He just knew Serenity had his flashdrive. It was just a matter of getting it back. _Yeah right._ He chuckled, _better said than done._

"Alright Wheeler," Kaiba said suddenly, coming to a conclusion "Drop your bra."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Wheeler. I said drop your bra."

"Are you bloody insane?" She exclaimed. "Like hell I'll do that again."

"But you have my permission this time." he said, trying to sound normal.

Serenity's mouth dropped open. "Fuck you!"

"Fine," he shrugged, reaching out for her. "I guess I just have to 'man-handle' you again." He gave her a wicked smirk that had her heart jumping wildly in her chest.

_Dear god. He was serious_, she panicked. She inched her way across the limo seat, clinching her bra tightly to her chest, all the while until her back hit the door on the other side. It was only then that Serenity realized that she felt his flashdrive within her bra. She must have grabbed it up in her rush to cover herself. Now, she was going to have fun with him. Kaiba was hovering right above her, his face void of expression. She lost her balanced for a second but braced herself with her free hand by grabbing on to the door handle.

"Wheeler,"

Her eyes bulged as his hand reached out. No no no no!

"Fine!" she screamed in surrender, her heart practically in her throat, "I'll drop my freakin' bra."

Kaiba moved back and folded his arms, "Well?"

Serenity groaned her displeasure and sulkily released the door handle to wrap her free hand over her chest. It was then that she spotted her wrinkled shirt crumbled up under Kaiba's butt. So she didn't have to embarrass herself after all, and for that she was grateful.

"How bout handed me my shirt there." She nodded to her shirt under his butt.

Kaiba looked down and raised his lips with displeasure. "Just drop your freakin' bra already!"

"Kaiba," she faked a shock gasp then tsked, "I didn't know you were so eager to see me topless once again."

"Don't flatter yourself, Wheeler. I just want my flashdrive, and I know you have it."

"What makes you think that?" she asked innocently, trying her best to sneak the flashdrive behind her back.

"Because you are acting suspiciously and…" Kaiba trailed off mid-sentence as he narrowed his eyes at Serenity who faked a clueless look. "You have my flashdrive, don't you?

"No." she replied too quickly.

Kaiba saw an arm behind her back and narrowed his eyes even more. "What's that behind you r back, Wheeler?" Kaiba nodded in Serenity's direction.

"Nothing." She supplied innocently as possible.

"You must think I'm stupid, huh, Wheeler?" Kaiba finally said after a long pause.

"No, I think stupid is an understatement. You are so worse than th-"

Serenity didn't even register what happened next until she found herself flushed against Kaiba, with him hovering over her.

"I didn't ask for an answer, Wheeler!" he growled, getting his face close to hers without possibly touching. He yanked the arm that was behind her back and forced it open but found it empty.

"Hey!"

He frowned then snapped at her, "Where's my flashdrive?"

"I don't have it," she replied a bit too calmly, given the situation she was in.

Kaiba breathed heavily into Serenity's face, nostrils flaring. "How is it possible that you don't have it, Wheeler?" he pressed her arm painfully into the seat. "You were the last one to have it." His blue eyes searched Serenity's clam looking face and narrowed. It traveled down her neck then rested on the arm covering her chest with her bra.

Serenity caught his gaze and rolled her eyes, "It's not there, dimwit, so don't even think about it. I told you, I don't have your flashdrive."

"You are as convincing a 13 year old boy caught masturbating by his mother." Kaiba drawled before reaching for her bra.

"Hey!? What are you doing?" she screamed as he yanked away her arm covering her chest. "You can't go digging in there!"

"Quit screaming like banshee. I just want my flashdrive back." He hid his disappointment when he saw that his flashdrive wasn't in her bra as she claimed.

_Damn, where could she have hidden it?_

He sounded like if what was happening was a walk in the park. The freakin' ass was molesting her here, and all he could say was 'I want my flashdrive back'? The inconsiderate little shit.

"You fiend!" she exclaimed a bit too dramatically and raised her hand to slap him. He caught her hand just as it was about to make contact with his face and shoved both her hands above her head. The motion caused her chest to brush against Kaiba's jacket much to her unwanted pleasure. A shocked gasped escaped her before she found herself nose-to-nose with a snarling Kaiba.

"Enough games now, Wheeler. Where the fuck is my flashdrive?"

Serenity pressed her lips in a tight line and sneered. If he wanted obscenities, he would get it. "I don't have your fucking flashdrive, you fucking ice bitch! Now get hell off of me before I kick your ass!"

Kaiba stared Serenity before tsking his disapproval and squeezing her wrist tighter when she trashed about beneath him. "Now, Wheeler… I will ask you again-nicely, where is my flashdrive?"

"And I will answer you again-nicely," she said, mimicking his tone, "I don't have it."

They glared at each other as the minutes went by. In all his life, he never met a girl so stubborn, so infuriating. He knew she had his flashdrive and he was impressed that she kept denying it, but damn, it was getting annoying and he was about fed up. He stared down at Serenity as she continued to fight him off. He held her off easily and she screamed her displeasure.

"Listen, Wheeler, just give me my flashdrive so we could get this over with. And don't you dare so you don't have it," he said just as she was about to protest, "I know you have it. So stop wasting my time."

"Like I said…"

"DAMNIT, WHEELER! Quit playing games already and give me my god damn flashdrive!"

"Fuck you and your flashdrive, Kaiba!" Serenity spat, "Now let me go. I'm tired of you man-handling me to prove your point."

Kaiba pushed Serenity deeper into the leather seat and cursed profusely. She took that time in which he was distracted to warp her both her legs around his waist and successfully roll him over beneath her. He exclaimed his surprise and Serenity broke free of his grasp and swiftly positioned her knee on his groin when he made a movement to gain control once again. He stopped short immediately when he felt pressure on his nuts and looked up to find Serenity smirking evilly above him. Her long maroon hair falling over her shoulders, framing his face and her two hands braced against his shoulders.

Son of a bitch! How the hell did that happened?

"Now, Kaiba," Serenity purred deliberately, catching his attention, "I'm going to spell this one out for you slowly, ok, babe?"

Ok_, babe_? _What the hell_…

"I. Don't. Have. Your. Flashdrive."

Screw his flashdrive, his nuts was more important.

"Well, if you don't have it, then who the hell does, hmm?"

"I don't know Kaiba-baby, but I would like my bra back."

"I don't have your freakin bra." Kaiba said trying not to squirm too much. After all, she sure did have a firm grip on his jewels. "Now kindly take your knees off my nuts."

"My my, how the table have turned?" she chuckled, "And, as for your nuts? Never, they're mine."

As sinister as she sounded, he was definitely turned on. Who could ask for a more suitable position? He had the best one, beneath a half-naked girl, a million dollar view of the world's best tits, yeah, he sure was lucky alright. Except for the death grip on his nuts, that was the only downfall to this whole situation.

"My nuts belong to no one."

"Yeah yeah," she waved off. She turned her head and began searching for something while Kaiba remain immobilized beneath her, much to his annoyance.

"Easy woman!" Kaiba hissed as the movements of her head caused her knees to sink unintentionally deeper into his nuts.

"Whoops," she giggled much too gleefully for his taste. She quickly located what she was looking for which was above Kaiba's head and leaned forward just a bit to it.

"What are you _do-ing?"_ Kaiba growled as her breast came dangerously closer to his face then hissed when he felt his nuts being squished. "Holy shit, woman! What the hell?"

"Oh, would you quit screaming like a panty woman? Jeez." Serenity rolled her eyes.

"That's my nuts for crying out loud. I need them."

"Oh shut up. I just want my shirt and I'll get off your balls."

"You are so dead when this is all over," Kaiba laughed to himself.

"Whatever, you wussy." Serenity reached for her shirt once again, trying not to lose her knee grip on his balls. Damn, why'd the shirt have to be so far?

"Fuck it, Serenity. You that again and I swear you'll pay."

She ignored his raving and stretched a little more to reach her shirt. When she finally did, she grabbed hold of it and pulled back but slipped in the process with her knees giving out and Kaiba howling in pain. His obscenities rang hard and fast, and were cut short when Serenity fell on top of him with his face buried within her cleavage. Neither of them moved, both of them were shocked senseless. Serenity was blushing so furiously that she starting shaking with embarrassment.

"I… I… umm…"

"Gef off me, Fleeher." Kaiba muttered against her cleavage, his hot breath brushing across her deliciously. She shivered and would have quickly complied if the limo door hadn't suddenly flew open.

* * *

A.N:- hoped you enjoyed this one as much as i enjoyed writing it


	4. The Plan

* * *

A.N: ooooook. It's been awhile but I'm baaaack! taha. I apologize for the long wait I was, sad to say locked off the internet.... What? It happens.. right?.... alrighty then on with the story

* * *

Chapter 4

The Plan

* * *

"One hundred and two mismatches in the last year!" the goddess Indira of the temple of love bellowed at her intern, "Ishizu what am I to do with you? In all my two thousand and fifty-six thousand years, I've never come across such an incompetent-" she bit off the rest of the sentence.

"Well at least I'm getting better." Ishizu countered sheepishly, "The year before it was four hundred and sixty."

The goddess of love groaned and turned to her files again, shaking her head all the while. It was clear that she wasn't at all impressed with Ishizu's progress. Silently, Ishizu began blaming each and every one of the failed couples in turn for her mentor's disappointment. Last on the long blame list were Tristian and Serenity. By the time she reached them, she too was shaking her head in disgust.

"I'm sorry Ishizu, but I have a reputation to uphold as a goddess and you're just not working at the caliber that is expected of my intern. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to fire you and send you into the mortal world."

"No!" Ishizu shrieked desperately, "Give me another chance! I'll be better I promise!"

Indira gave a defeated sigh as she looked at her hopeless intern because yes, she was hopeless. Yet, Indira really didn't want to fire her.

"Ok, one more chance. If you fail, don't even bother to come back because, you won't have a job here anywhere to come back to."

Determination was evident in her eyes as she walked away from the temple walls. One couple, that was all she had. Even if she had to force the mortals into submission, she was going to make this work. Her very job depended on it.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, you have arrived at the…"

The chauffer's voice trailed off as his eyes shifted downwards and caught sight of the most scandalous situation his eyes ever beheld. His mouth dropped open in shock and he tried his best to close it, unfortunately he failed.

_The lucky bastard, he thought._

His boss, Seto Kaiba, had his face buried between the ample cleavage of the school girl while the girl just simply laid there with a scarlet blush tinting her face.

Kaiba looked up and swore loudly. Good god, he doubted this was happening now, not _now!_ Closing his eyes, Kaiba breathed in and tried his best to calm down. He looked down at Serenity and saw that she was staring blankly into space, her mouth parted slightly.

The door was wide open and where they were stationed, passer bys and fellow hospital staffs got an eye full.

_Great, just freakin great, _Kaiba groaned.

And thanks to Serenity, her exposed cleavage did nothing but draw unwanted attention towards them.

"Serenity…." Kaiba whispered, trying his best to snap her out of her daydream.

On hearing his voice, her eyes slowly came back into focus and saw Kaiba looking down at her. Her eyes suddenly flared as she realized her currant situation and she screamed and flew against Kaiba to cover herself. She caught him by surprise but his hands automatically went out and drew around her body.

"Close the door, asshole!" Kaiba snapped irritably.

Not the smartest thing to say, given their situation. It sounded like if he was pissed that he was interrupted form something good.

"My bad," the chauffer apologized, flushing and closed the door quickly.

Once the door was closed, Kaiba pushed himself away from Serenity so fast that he practically hit the next side of the limo. "This is your all fault, Wheeler." Kaiba spat.

"My fault!?" she cried, still numb from shock and a little stung by the speed at which Kaiba recoiled from her so quickly. She was about to burst out in tears from so much embarrassment. After all, her tits did get flashed to the public. "You're the one with the selfish attitude! None of this would have happened if you had just given me something to eat."

"It's not my fault you wanted to laugh like a hyena instead of eating your lunch." Kaiba replied coldly, fixing his school jacket and ignoring her presence.

"In case you haven't notice, Kaiba. _I _was publically humiliated just now."

Kaiba threw back his head and laughed. "What the hell are you talking about? _You_! You're nothing. _I _was the one humiliated. In case_ you_ haven't noticed, I'm the one who is publically known. And thanks to your tits, I'm screwed."

Serenity leered at Kaiba for a second then flipped him off. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Teh, tell me something new."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "turn around."

"Why?"

"Because I have to button up, that's why!"

Kaiba eyed Serenity then scoffed, "It's not like I haven't seen any of it already."

Serenity paused midway in fixing her bra and raised her hands ready to choke Kaiba, "Why you…"

Smartly, Kaiba rolled away from her, opened the door and slammed it in her face when she came close to strangling him, and sad enough, Serenity's bra had just slipped down her shoulders, just enough to flash her pink nipples at him, giving him yet another perfect shot of her boobs.

Kaiba ran his hand roughly through his hair and groaned aloud.

Wow, he thought. Wheeler's on a roll. Twice in one day.

He sighed heavily before dropping his hands and opening his eyes. What he saw only made him grimace and swear at the same time. There were people looking at him, dozens.

_Greeeat._

Most of the women gave him a disgusted frown with their noses upturned and the men just stared with jealousy. One took him by surprise by giving him a tumbs up sign.

"Mr. Kaiba… I'm so soory… I didn't know…" the chauffer began but Kaiba stopped him.

"Forget it." He snapped. He was pissed but not heartless. He knew the man didn't know. "Just get Lila on the phone and tell her to have a new laptop delivered to Domino's Hospital and have it here in half an hour."

"Right away Mr. Kaiba." He said, pulling out his cell phone.

Off all the flippin bad timing, the chauffer had to have it. One thing was for sure, he was never… ever traveling with Serenity after this. Kaiba shook his head. What did he expect; it's a Wheeler after all. He was about to bang on the door and tell her to hurry up when it opened. Serenity stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Finished?" he asked mockingly.

"Yes,"

"Sure?"

"Yes,"

"Good. You have exactly thirty minutes to talk to Tyler and that's it Got it?"

Serenity glared at him, "I didn't ask-"

"Just shut up and go." he snapped.

Bastard, she thought haughtily.

* * *

"I've found them!" Ishizu cried to her carefree brother who sat bored out of his mind on a floating cloud.

"Whoppie for you," Marick replied flatly, twirling a lazy finger in the air.

"Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler, they're perfect for each other." Ishizu gushed to herself. She pulled out the files on them and scanned through the following information.

"Don't those two hate each other?" Marick stated bored, "Why on earth would you put two people who hate each other together? Are you nuts? Indira would kill you."

"Don't you see? If I put those two together I'll get promoted. Hello? Hate each other, fall in love instant promotion. Huh huh? Get it?"

Marick rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A puff blue smoke appeared and in his hands was a horn shaped goblet filled with wine. He raised it to his lips, taking a sip before hosting up to his sister.

"Good luck with that, sister dearest. For all we know you would need it. But just remember," he lowered the goblet to grin sinisterly over it, "If you fail, I get your job."

Ishizu looked up from her work and frowned. Her brother was acting a little off today. Get her job if she failed? Where'd he hear that from?

"Cheers." he winked, draining the goblet's contents. He tossed it over is shoulder once done and the goblet disintegrated in a puff of blue smoke when it hit the wall. He snapped his fingers once more and the cloud he was comfortably laying down on disappeared, leaving him to float elegantly down to the floor until his feet reached the ground. He gave her his famous wink before exciting her chambers, his purple robes flapping wildly behind him.

Odd, she thought. Was Marick after her job?

Shaking her head, Ishizu dismissed the idea and got down to business. She had a task to do and she would do it to the best of her ability.

* * *


End file.
